Slow Ride
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Modern Day- full summary inside. DraculaxJonathan
1. Preface

**_Slow Ride_**

_After 131 years, Jonathan Harker has been resurrected as Jonathan 'Jon' Harris, a twenty year old University student writing Americanized manga. The young Literature student is obsessed with vampires-especially Dracula himself. Twenty years after having been staked through the heart, Dracula rose with the help of a man dying upon his grave. The blood reanimated him, and since he's searched the earth in search of Jonathan-motivated by revenge and a need to reclaim what is truly his. The problem is, more might motivate Dracula to find Jon than just revenge, and more might attract Jon to Dracula than mere obsession..._

**Preface**

"_Jonathan._" It was always the same dream. I could never fight him, not for very long anyway. He always won. I always ended up on my back on the cold, hard floor with him pinning me down, "_You're mine." _He always sunk his fangs into the tender place on my neck. I never screamed.

It was this particular morning, when I wondered if I'd ever wanted to.

Dracula had been the object of my obsession quite possibly since the day I was born. As far back as my memories went, he was in them. I made my mother read me the novel when I was four. I was told on my first birthday, I watched the movie. When I was five, I went around trying to be him, wearing black and never taking off my plastic cape. Up until I was ten, I bought into the Hollywood version of Dracula-cheesy plastic fangs and capes that resembled tarps with foam collars. Fake jeweled broaches and Party City costumes. From ten years ago onward, I watched every movie, every show, read every book I could get my hands on about the undead. I'd come to one simple conclusion.

Vampires were more complicated than they seemed. It only made me want to know more. No, I wasn't interested in immortality, more the vampires themselves. What made them hunt? What made them the way they were? Did they really have no souls? They were questions I'd always searched for answers to.

My twentieth birthday had come and gone over the weekend. I still lived at home, in the room forever plastered with posters of my fictional obsession, shelves lined with the books and the DVDs, the notebooks full of analysis and reviews of the actor's portrayals. It was almost as if I'd known him personally. The day's classes had come and gone, and I went to the bookstore with a few of my classmates. I bee-lined for the horror section, and upon realizing nothing was new, I went over to grab some coffee in the small cafe.

"Now let's see..." I muttered to myself as I produced the notebook I was writing the basic outline for my story. I jotted down some dialogue as I sipped on my usual.

_"I want you, how can I not? Your blood sings to me. If I told you we were friends, it was no more than a slip-I want to be much more." He moves closer and traps his prey in the corner. "I want nothing more than for this taunting song to end." Runs finger over throat._

"Jonathan."

I looked up at the mention of my voice and almost screamed. The blood rushed from my face to my heart.

"No way" I whispered.

It had to be him. It simply had to. Simple, stylish black shoes and pants, a prewrinkled white silk shirt...I could barely tell the difference between his shirt and his skin, aside from the amulet at his throat. His hair was thick and raven and long, much longer than the stories told. He had it tied back. Dark eyes gazed upon me.

"Dracula." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He simply sat across from me with a smile, a smile I knew better than to trust. When I saw the peak of fang, my fears were confirmed, "Hello Jonathan. It's been far too long."

Looking back, it probably would've been a good idea to faint.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Quick note, points of view will change as given. Be sure to look out for it.)**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't need to threaten me with a weapon for me to know what he was capable of.

"Come with me" he said. I rose, shutting my book and sticking it in my bag. He waited expectantly as I clipped it shut, grabbed my coffee and walked away at his side. I didn't bother to go find my friends and tell them I was leaving-what would I say? Dracula was abducting me, but don't worry I have too much to learn to really worry about it myself?

I sipped my coffee in an effort to keep warm as we walked along.

"Jonathan" he said, almost in a contemplative manner, "I've been waiting too long."

"As have I" the words slipped out before I could stop them.

He laughed, "You killed me. I've waited one hundred and thirty one years for revenge. I plan on taking this slowly."

A tremor of fear went down my spine that I disguised as cold, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I haven't decided yet" he said quietly, "Lead me to your home."

I thanked God my parents wouldn't be home yet, and I lead him along. Eventually, I dropped the empty foam cup in a trash can and we continued into the residential part of town. I unlocked the door and turned on the light, "Here it is."

He stepped in, glancing around, "Hm." He walked around, looking at everything as I hung up my coat and scarf and took off my boots. I locked the door behind us, turning to find him gone. He laughed, and I followed the laugh to the living room, where he glanced at the pictures of me and my sister on the mantel.

"Who is this girl?" he asked.

"My sister, Molly. She's ten" I told him. Molly would've said ten and a half, but...I didn't want him near my sister. He turned back and said, "Do you even know who you are?"

"Jonathan Harker" I said, "The whole 'you killed me a hundred years ago' thing tipped me off."

Dracula made a sound, walking up the cramped stairs to my room. I followed, unsure if I should be scared or honored. He stepped into the black painted room, covered in posters, shelves...the memorabilia lining my walls was embarrassing. He laughed outright, turning to me, "Good God Jonathan."

I turned my face, trying to hide the growing redness spreading over my cheeks. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself. I dropped my bag in the chair and went to smooth out my bed when his cool fingers went under my chin and turned my face. His hand pressed to my back and firmly drew me closer, making me look at him, "You're not even frightened."

My heart raced at his closeness. He was dangerous, deadly. He had me where he could crush me.

"I am now" I admitted, the fear locking my joints and making me stiff in his hold. He was the world's deadliest predator, what did it matter if I had full coherency? Giving into my fear gave me the same fate as trying to fight it-he could kill me if he damn well wanted to.

He locked my door. I hadn't seen his movement until he walked back, "You should be." He strode like a tiger in a cage, one who'd happen to fall upon defenseless prey. His speed was unmatched, he had me on my back on the floor, the breath gone from my lungs. My heart kicked into overdrive. I looked at him in pure terror. I couldn't move; probably couldn't scream. He ripped the collar of my shirt wide open and turned my head.

"I thought you were deciding" the soft words came from me before I realized I said them.

"Oh Jonathan, if I were going to kill you this way, you'd already be dead. No, when I'm done...you'll want me to kill you. It'll be long, it'll be slow, and I'll never let you forget" his voice sent chills down my spine.

"I can do it again" I whispered. There was a part of me, though dwarfed by my fear, that wanted to live. He slapped me harshly across the face, "No, you will not. I'm in control now."

I felt hot tears slipping from my eyes. He didn't acknowledge them as he braced my chin, bearing his fangs, and sunk them into my throat. A flash of heat, but no pain. I hoped, through my racing heart, I wasn't really dying.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He stood at the window for a long time after the bite. Finally, he said in a barely there voice, "Your family is home."

He moved closer, as if he were going to leave, but I leapt up from my bed and caught his arm, "Don't. Please."

"You wish for death?" he asked.

How would I phrase this? I'd always been his fan, I wanted my answers..."I've wished for you."

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. He pushed me away and turned to me, leaving the window, "Explain."

"I've spent my entire life waiting for this moment. To be here...face to face. To talk to you, even if it lead to my death."

"You've had that time before."

"I want answers" I insisted. I took a step toward him, and he sat down on my bed as if the time had caught up to him, "Ask."

"What happened to me? To you? After the book?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "I spent twenty years dead, so to speak, before a dying soldier fell upon my grave. I was reanimated by his blood, and I came searching for you. Even when I discovered you dead, I just knew...it wasn't the end of you. I continued. I knew I'd find you. Here we are."

"How old was I?"

"Forty to your birthday."

"What happened to Mina?"

"She was buried next to you. You both fell ill and died. No children."

At the mention of Mina, pain showed in his eyes. I went to him, sitting close, "If you hadn't died she never would've stayed with me. You exchanged letters, you were her dark prince...she loved you."

He took offence, "What makes you think I care for the fate of Mina Harker?"

"You looked so...upset" I murmured.

"You are a fool, aren't you Jonathan? Or do you not even remember?"

"What am I supposed to remember?"

There was finally emotion showing in his cold dark eyes. I noticed for the first time they were brown, not red. They probably glowed red though, and they were full of contempt, shame, sorrow, agony, fury, guilt...

"The palace, after my brides tried to feast upon you" he said simply.

"There was more?"

He clutched me by the shoulders, as if to shake me, "Remember Jonathan! You must! You know..." My heart beat faster, but not because of fear. His closeness gave off a different aura. He crushed me closer to him. He kissed me.

My brain could've damn well exploded and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. His tongue was warm, not like his cold skin. I locked my fingers in his hair as he drew me close. He didn't taste like blood...more like berries...and winter.

_"Count" my voice was soft. He was so beautiful, so pale. Like untouched snow._

_"Vladimir" he corrected._

_Pleasure shocked through my body. I didn't understand. "Vladimir..."_

_"Speak Jonathan, whisper sweet words to me" he murmured, those blood colored lips pressing just under my jaw._

_"Vladimir...do not make me return."_

When was this? How was this? What in the hell...?

_"I love thee, Vladimir..."_

He broke away from me, his hands bracing my face, mine locked in his raven hair. My lips felt as if they were tingling and bruised, and his fangs were out.

"That...back then...you could get killed for that, couldn't you?" I asked.

His shoulders relaxed wholly, "Thank you Jonathan."

I held onto him, not moving, "I didn't care. I told you I loved you. You...you were coming to apologize...and take me away from Mina, weren't you?"

Those dark eyes glistened and I smiled, "You really are the hopeless romantic they say you are."

His pale lips quirked into a fanged smile, "Revenge has changed Jonathan..."

"Would it be out of place to say I missed you? Even when right now...I never knew you?"

He touched my face, guiding me back again, "No...I've missed you as well."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jonathan's face was peaceful as he slept. I kissed his soft, warm lips until he couldn't breath. He accepted my words almost eagerly.

"You are just the way you used to be" I told him, though I knew he was too deeply asleep to hear.

His short hair was still as soft, his skin as smooth and tasting as sweet, his lips as soft, his eyes as full of expression...

"Jon?" a woman's voice called. I heard a child and briefly kissed Jonathan's hair before dissipating. I remembered the first time I'd become a mist, the displacement of my self had been astonishing. Jonathan's mother walked inside, smiling at his sleeping. She placed something on the bedside table and smoothed his hair.

"Mama?"

I turned, seeing the tiny blond girl from the pictures. Her hair was curly from braids, clad in a nightdress as dated as my wardrobe. She clutched an old, worn teddy bear, quite possibly as old as the bears themselves. For a moment, I thought I saw a vision of a child Lucy offered me; a child I refused. I may have no mercy, but I do not take the lives of children.

"I'm coming Molly" the woman said quietly.

Molly padded in, her soft curls brushing Jonathan's face as she leaned to kiss his cheek, "Night Jon."

Her mother took her hand and lead her out, shutting the door behind them. Slowly, I gathered myself and looked at the object on his table.

_Dracula_

A first edition. I laughed.

Jonathan stirred and turned, seeming to panic when I wasn't there. I took hold of his hand that was reaching out to the other side of the bed, slipping my fingers through his warm ones, "I told you I wouldn't leave Jonathan, I keep my promises."

He gave me a restful smile, "I'm sorry, I was afraid you were a dream."

"You could never imagine that well" I told him with a smile.

He reached out for me. I complied and lay over him, my arm wrapping around his thin waist.

"As far back as I can remember I've dreamed about you. When I was young I never knew what they meant...god I've woken up wishing you were there, wishing you did the things to me you'd done in the dreams..." he said softly, starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep dear Jonathan. You can tell me more in the morning."

If I had to be honest, I'd missed the sound of Jonathan's heart beating. My fingers stroked over his face. He'd thought I'd planned to kill him, foolish boy. If he only remembered, he would've never believed. Dawn drew closer, and my eyes grew heavy.

"Vladimir?" Jonathan said. His tone was worried. He shook my shoulders, and I was aware of his head near my chest, "Vladimir!"

"Jonathan" I said. He jumped and I smiled. It was dusk, and his eyes were filled with concern.

"I had to go...I left you when I went to school and when I got back you hadn't moved..."

"You know when I sleep I'm dead to the world" I told him.

He smiled, "You picked up the times. Rad."

I laughed, sitting up. I noticed he'd wrapped me in his blanket, as if I would've been cold. The gesture of kindness took me off guard. Even when Jonathan had admitted his love for me, he had never acted this way.

"Perhaps you've changed after all."

He smiled and leaned in, "The times have." It was he who initiated the kiss, then he moved to kiss my jaw.

The pounding blood in his veins, the softness of his skin. He made me moan as I twisted my fingers in his hair and crushed his lips to mine. His softness, his moaning, he fueled me on. I barely controlled myself before I could sink my fangs into his throat.

"Vladimir" he murmured, his grip as much of a vice as a human could make.

"I'm here Jonathan...I'm here."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A Month Later_

Fingers locking, lips brushing. Unafraid, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His fangs nipped my lip while his tongue teased the split. His other hand slid under my shirt, his cool hand brushing over my hot skin. I moaned into his mouth, clutching him closer. I heard the voices of my friends, and of course, he fucking made me moan.

"Jon?" I heard my ex-girlfriend's astonished voice.

I clutched Vladimir's shoulders, not letting him go as I heard her. It wasn't even true morning yet, he'd be fine to get home without me. After a few minutes of no air, he released me. Breathlessly, he laughed and kissed my forehead, "I will see you at home Jonathan." I knew I'd got to him, the way the Romanian seeped back into his voice, unlike before. I brought him to me once more and kissed him, "One for the road."

He smiled. He'd rented a car to take me to the university, and of course, let me show off. Our love had grown quickly, but as much as we loved each other...we hadn't exactly...gone to third base yet. It wasn't like I didn't want him, because I did, and it wasn't like he didn't want me. He just never rushed it. There was no frenzy anymore. He told me when I was sure I was ready, we'd do it in this life, because technically, we had.

"Dude, I didn't know you swung that way" Aaron said.

"I didn't. Then I met him. He's..."

"Special?"

"Perfect."

Mika, my ex, huffed and ran off like some teenaged cheerleader. Aaron clapped my shoulder-rather hard.

He drew out the "Dude" ten seconds longer than he should've, "Nice. Ya know, I'm glad you found somebody. Here I thought you'd be a vampire loner for a hundred years."

I laughed, "I love him."

Aaron patted my shoulder, "Good for you man, good for you."

The day dragged by. My professor was impressed by my work. He told me I was going to reach greatness, something he'd never said to anyone. I was honored; Vladimir bringing my past life to light was like flicking the switch between ameture and professional. I wrote him my memoirs for god's sake, and he graded them as if they were fiction papers; probably because an Irishman who'd somehow found everything the lot of us had written had claimed it all to be a work of fiction. That was probably best for people like Vlad, not so much for people like me who might in fact want a memoir that isn't in the fiction section...one day. I had no inclination to out the entire vampire world though. Vlad is my world.

"Hey fag! We saw you kissing your boyfriend earlier" one of the assholes that wasn't good enough to make it in my class yelled to me and shoved me into a door jamb. It was just after dusk. Vlad would be here soon.

"What's it to you?" I moved away. He grabbed my shoulder and punched me in the face. I fell, clutching my jaw. I tasted blood from where he made me bite my tongue. I spit. I looked at him and received another punch to the face. Pain hazed my vision. My head slammed into the concrete and my vision went black...

"I think I might have to get one of these" I murmured to myself as I drove to Jonathan's university. The low hum of the engine was more comforting than music. After waiting for Jonathan for six minutes, with no arrival, I got out. The scent of his blood hit me, and I was off.

Jonathan was splayed out, his beautiful young face covered with his own blood. It poured from his mouth. An old memory briefly flashed across my sight. I was losing him, just like...no. No...

"NO!"

I attacked. My moves were swift and brutal. His attackers were ended before they could do more damage. I knelt by his side, lifting his body into my arms. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Jonathan...Jonathan, speak to me" I said. I touched the blood. "Jonathan...I'm here. Hold on."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My head was splitting, but the bed under me was soft, it was my own bed.

"Jonathan? Jonathan speak to me" Vlad whispered to me.

My eyes cracked open. When no light, not even moonlight touched my vision, I opened my eyes all the way. He leaned over me, brushing his finger across my face. His kiss on my forehead didn't send shocks of pain through my skull, which surprised me.

"I'm okay" I told him, my voice soft.

He kissed my lips very lightly, "You should be, I just had to make sure."

"What happened?" I whispered to him.

His finger traced my lips as he whispered, "I fed you my blood. Not enough to turn you, but enough to heal you completely apparently." His eyes filled with pain again as he whispered, "When you died, you were in my arms Jonathan. You told me we'd be together again, that was why I searched...you died in my arms once, and I won't let anything or anyone take you away again."

My eyes widened. Suddenly, I remembered.

_My body had been weak, frail. I was so sick, and it hurt so badly. Vladimir stayed by my side._

_"Vladimir..." I'd rasped._

_He brushed sweat-covered locks of hair from my face, "Save your strength Jonathan."_

_"I will not live to see tomorrow. Promise me...promise me you will find me when we can be together again."_

_"I promise. I swear upon the very ground I've been buried. I love thee, Jonathan Harker."_

_I'd let tears slip from my eyes, "I love thee, Vladimir..."_

_He'd held my hand through fever, he kissed my parched, burning lips._

"Vladimir..." I whispered. I grasped his hand and I brought him closer, "I love you. I'm not dying again."

"Do you give me your permission?" He asked.

I looked at him, studying his face for a long moment, slipping my fingers along his jaw. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch, "One week. Give me one week. Let me...move out. So I won't scare them. So I can come back..."

"Anything you wish" he whispered.

Things slowly dawned on me, "You've been living here. Without a coffin. Without soil."

He smiled, "You don't know what happens when the one you love is gone for so long. I suppose I simply adapted."

"Do you still...kill people?" I whispered.

"I hunt, yes. I suppose I've become more...humane though. I kill my prey before I take their blood."

"I've changed you." The words came out shocked.

Simply, he smiled, "Jonathan, I would reorder time for you if you asked me to. Yes, you have changed me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"...and they found their bodies on the pavement. It was nuts! They were all crushed and mangled, and not even the cops could look at 'em right" Aaron was telling me as we walked toward the parking lot, "They were going to beat you up man. Good thing someone got to them first."

"Yeah, good for me" I said, laughing.

Mika stopped and looked at me, "I know what he is! And I know what you are to!"

"Gay?" I called back. She winced at the word, and Aaron clapped me on the back, "You are the most straight gay guy I've ever met. So what about...?"

"Vlad" I said to him.

"Vlad. Is he all candles and roses and 'guuurl that is not your color!'" Aaron said, laughing.

I laughed, "Candles and roses, yeah, but he's not...girly, I guess you could say. He's a badass."

"So are you like the...bottom?" he asked.

"How do you ask me these things?" I said to him.

"I'm just curious man."

"Well, yeah. It's only been one time, but I bottomed then."

"Duuuude! Okay, so how old is he? Isn't he like twice your age?"

I thought up something convincing, "Ten years isn't big."

"I never thought you'd have a sugar daddy."

"He's not my sugar daddy." I was blushing furiously.

"So what's with the brand fucking new lambo?" he said, suddenly with a look like he was in love. I looked ahead, and sure enough, Vlad was leaning against a black Lamborghini. "Holy shit" the words slipped out. What else could I say? I went toward Vlad, leaving Aaron frozen in place, "How did you get that? What...When did you get money? Did you rob a bank?"

He laughed, "Wealth is like wisdom Jonathan, it simply accumulates over time." He looked over my shoulder, "Would your friend like a ride in exchange for helping us move over this long weekend?"

The way he said 'us' made my heart skip a beat. Embarrassed by my constant blushing, I motioned to Aaron. He ran over eagerly, "Is this your car?"

I could've slapped him. Vlad only smiled, "Yes, I bought it this morning. I like to drive fast."

Aaron looked at me, "I would go gay for him too."

My jaw dropped and my cheeks flamed. Vlad laughed. He clapped Aaron on the shoulder like Aaron did to me frequently and told him, "Hop in, I'll give you a ride."

When Vlad climbed in the car, Aaron hugged me, "You should've flipped YEARS ago!"

"Aaron..." He ignored me and got in the car. I climbed in after him. Glancing out the window, I saw the betrayal on Mika's face-and the cross clutched in her palm. I could've sworn I saw her say vampire.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The long weekend came. Aaron helped Vlad and I move in to a penthouse downtown. Of course Vlad had insisted living there, considering the crime rate in the city was through the roof, and there'd be a fair share of criminals for Vlad to hunt down. Of course, I didn't take my furniture, just the rest of my stuff. I kept it in our massively oversized walk-in closet. He insisted on buying me expensive things, like he had something to prove; treating me to luxury and the finest things money could buy.

"I love you" Vlad cooed into my ear as he kissed my neck.

I felt warm and relaxed from a glass of wine. My notes on the lecture were on my lap, but I couldn't pay attention long enough to study them. I leaned back and kissed him lightly on his lips, "I love you too."

He smiled. I set down my notebook and curled into his arms, leaning in for another kiss. His hand cupped my cheek as he held me close, his hand on my back. My fingers slipped through his hair. My lips parted to taste the sweetness of his tongue. His fingers slid down my neck, making me shiver. I moaned against his heated kiss.

He pulled away, his eyes intense with coal black flame, "Jonathan." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Only kiss me like that if you plan on following through."

I brought my lips closer again, "I will follow through. Any time you ask. You know I want you more than you want blood." My lips touched his in a sweet, yet passion filled kiss. They slipped down his jaw, his neck. He made a sound as I started to unbutton his shirt, kissing the exposed skin.

"Jonathan" his voice sounded strained as he clutched my hair. I felt the sharpness of his nails on my scalp and I looked up at him. His fangs were out, his eyes dark, between colors. "Stop."

"No" I whispered, "I don't know what I have to do to make you see it. I don't just want you, I need you. So please...I haven't done this in this lifetime."

He looked at me with hungry eyes. In an instant, I was on my back, under him, my notes falling under the bed as forgotten as a lost sock. His fangs nipped at my lips, releasing wanton moans. His nails cut my shirt to ribbons. I whimpered against the sting of cuts on my chest. He opened my belt, keeping that intact, but stripped the zipper of my jeans.

"God" I moaned.

He laughed, "The Devil is said to create the sinful pleasures."

"Whatever" I moaned, arching into him in a familiar way. He licked the little blood that welled up on my chest. My fingers slipped along the buttons of his shirt, stripping him of that. He rose to my level, his lips forming a familiar, warm smile, despite his deadly fangs. He gripped my jeans and practically tore them from my hips. My underwear followed. I blushed under the heat of his gaze.

A few moments passed before he met my gaze, seeing my blush, and smiled. He pressed a kiss to my lips, "You're still beautiful."

"I was reincarnated you know" I said, trying to keep my tone even.

He laughed, his breath teasing my neck. The warm fabric of his pants was replaced with the warmth of his skin. He kissed me again, deeply. His hands skimmed my skin, and if I'd thought I was in ecstasy from his kisses, I truly was from his touch.

A strangled noise came from my throat, "Please! Fucking tease!"

He laughed out loud, "Patience Jonathan. Patience. We'll have forever soon."

"I want you _now_" I whined, bumping my hips against his.

He groaned and nipped on my ear, "Fine."

I moaned, feeling pressure, and then more. Pain, pleasure, it all mixed together. My jaw went slack, my body full of sparks. I felt like I was in the center of a firework. My words became less and less intelligent, until I was simply clutching him and crying out like a wanton whore.

"Jonathan" he whispered into my ear. My name became beautiful, the ways he said it. This felt better than my dreams. This was real, this was...this was us. We were whole. Then, I was falling, breaking.

He cradled me, and gently brushed away tears I didn't know were falling. He kissed my cheeks, my lips.

All I could whisper was, "I love you."

He smiled, closing his eyes. It went without saying. He loved me too, and I knew it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Monday morning, Mika spun me around and shoved me into the wall, "What is the matter with you?"

"When did you start working out?" I asked her, slipping out of her grip before the inevitable punch in the face I was sure was coming.

"This isn't one of your stupid stories Jon! This is real!" she yelled.

People's heads were turning, and I gave her an exasperated look, "What's real? That I have a hot" Thank me for this later Vlad, "gay boyfriend? Cause that sure as hell is!"

A couple girls snickered. I heard Mika's name dropped. Her eyes flashed to them and back to me. She bit her lip and said, in a low, serious voice, "He's a vampire Jon. Please, listen to me."

I laughed, though inside, my heart kicked up a notch. "Sure, and I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I started to walk away, and she followed, relentless. Her heels clicked on the tile beside me, "Okay, this is going to sound so messed up, but...something's been going on for a long time." She ducked in front of me and made me stop at the long midpoint in the stairs of the hallway, "Please listen to me. Just give me five minutes."

"Four and fifty nine..." I muttered.

She looked at me pleadingly, "Remember when we were thirteen? And we had our first junior high dance? And we went together?"

I sighed, "Where is this going?"

"I went home that night and I had nightmares. Nightmares about Mina Harker. I read the books, I saw the movies, that was why we were together until high school Jon! I'm Mina. I'm sure of it. You're Jonathan. He's Dracula! Do you know what you're doing?"

I looked at her, and I knew I'd have to break her heart for the second time of our collective lifetimes. "I'm not Jonathan Harker. You're nuts! He's not Dracula. For Christ sake Mika! Even I can tell the difference between reality and fiction!"

I walked by her. She didn't come after me this time. My heart was racing in my chest. I took a seat close to the back for the lecture today. I couldn't retain a word of it. Fear gripped my nerves and frayed them to an end. She knew. Even if it hadn't been in this life, before Vlad she'd been everything to me. I felt a little guilt, but not much. When I walked out of the school at dusk, I looked over my shoulder.

When my eyes met Mika's pure blue ones, I fought the urge to cry. I nodded simply at her, and she turned her back on me. It was for the best...it's not like I could tell her she was right. This was better for her. Let her think it was all a fantasy. Given, it was a fantasy she had for six years...but if she thought it was pretend, that was all I needed.

_!_

My back to the window, I finally let the tears fall. He thought I was crazy. He was the one who loved all this stuff. I should've told him sooner, maybe it would've...

"You alright Mika?"

I looked up, seeing my professor. The whole class was gone, except for two boys he'd held back for fighting.

I nodded and ducked out. I heard heavy footsteps at my back and one of the guys caught up to me, "Did that Harris idiot mess with you or something?"

I looked at him. He looked scared for a sec and said, "Oh man...I don't deal with water works well..."

I shook my head, "I'm not asking you to." I bit my lip, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure" he said. His friend came up behind him.

"I need you to rough up Jon's boyfriend."

"He's been messing with you?"

I put on my best sad face, "He's trying to make me jealous all the time..."

"We'll handle it." He looked to his friend, and his friend nodded. The grief held off on my chest for a moment. I could still save Jon. I just needed a little muscle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So how do we do this?" I asked when Vlad and I returned home. I'd seen my family for the last time for a while. I was ready. It was finally time.

"Lay down and unbutton your shirt" he said with a smile. I did, and he pounced on top of me with his agile speed, tearing it from my shoulders. I smirked and rolled my hips against his. He gave me a devilish smirk in return.

"You won't be able to tease much longer."

His eyes sparkled darkly, "Give me some incentive."

My hips bumped his again. His eyes flamed. Our gaze locked as I rubbed on him until his lips parted from his lack of control, the tips of his fangs showing.

"Bite me" I said.

He pushed me flat, holding me still. He stroked my face. His composure had weakened, and when he looked at me, his gaze was hungry, "Give me a moment. I want to do this gently. Like making love to you for the first time."

The way he said it made me shiver, "There will be more after this?"

"This is turning you. The rest...will be for fun." His dark eyes sparkled. I brought his lips down to kiss me. He did until I couldn't breath, and then he did some more.

I gasped, my heart pounding, and he whispered, "I will make sure this sound never will cease." He sunk his fangs into my neck, like the first time, but deeper. He offered me his wrist, which I accepted; biting as hard as he was biting me. His blood was sweet, not like the rustic, copper, iron filled taste I knew from my own. I drank, as he drank from me. Slowly...I lost myself in my new world...slowly...I dreamed.

_!_

As Jonathan rested peacefully, I cleaned off the bite, wrapped my wrist, and went to hunt. His blood was a siren's song to me. If I didn't love him so deeply, I would worry about killing him.

I walked out of the back door from the building, into the alley. What today? Do one of the worthless people a favor? Or use some mercy, and help the police in the hunt for a killer. It was always fun to attack killers, when they thought they could overpower you. I went through the streets, crowded with people. Twilight had set in, and with a promise of rain in the clouds. The air was crisp, cool and fresh. It smelled of humans and their works. Nearby, a woman was crying. I heard a sharp voice. A strike. The girl from Jonathan's collage came to my mind. She was as lovely as Mina had been, probably just as spirited. If Jonathan had a child in his past, she would've been it. Hair the orange lighted brilliance of sunrise, like...what was her name? Ah, Lucy Westenra! Closer I approached. There were two men confronting the girl...Mika, I believe.

"Step away from her" I cautioned them, approaching.

Her eyes were wide at my entrance. Poor little girl.

"We don't have to listen to you" one said.

"Go" I said to Mika. She inched away, around the building. Good girl. One moved for an attack, but he could've been moving through tar at the rate he moved to me. I struck him on his back, his friend into the wall. He bounced back, trying to fight. A swing, a miss, I struck him back. His skull _crack_ed loudly against the brick and mortar.

"Oh my god" The other said.

I laughed. He ran, and I pursued. Half a heartbeat was all it took. His back slammed into the concrete below, his eyes wide. His neck snapped instantly upon the impact; with a shattered skull as well. I bent to drink.

A flash of burning pain slammed through my chest. If I could've screamed, I would've. I couldn't breathe. The tip of a redwood stake was through my chest. I turned, "M-Mika?"

"No" she said, watching me fall, "Mina. Mina Harker. Remember me?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My eyes fluttered open, and I stretched. The bed was empty, but the air tasted like Vlad. I stood on refreshed legs and walked out of the room, following his smell. I smiled to myself. It was a cool scent...like cinnamon, and rich like vanilla, but light like lavender. God, listen to me turning into a girl.

I slipped on my shoes and went out. I decided to test these new skills, and trailed his scent closely. I caught the scent stronger as I neared, but thicker...like blood...

The instant I turned the corner, everything registered at once. There was no hesitation in my actions, but...I didn't know how my mind had comprehended it all so suddenly.

Mika had her hands wrapped around a stake in Vlad's chest, pulling it through. He was in agony. My chest echoed a stab of sympathy pain from the very sight. Blood soaked his shirt, covered her hands. The beat of her heart was fast and hard...like a hummingbird's wings...

Fangs out, I coiled to spring. A familiar, unnatural hiss burst from between my lips. She stopped, scared, and I was on her before she could scream. She did when they sunk into her neck, she screamed my name over and over again. Salty tears fell onto my hand that held her throat still. She was kicking, fighting, as weakly as a human could in my hold. I barely even realized the feeding frenzy I'd gone into. Everything was foggy, and the liquid I was taking in was bittersweet. It tasted like stale water, or a flat soda. All too soon, it stopped. I rattled her with a growl of impatience.

Then, it dawned on me. Blood was smearing my mouth, hot on my cool skin. Her blood.

"J-Jonathan" Vlad rasped, and my attention was turned from Mina to him. I ran to him, grasping him, yanking the stake from his torso. He choked. I held my wrist to him and said, "Drink."

He looked into my eyes for a long moment. He took my wrist in his hand, poised to drink, "Thank you." He sunk his fangs in, and I held his face, so gently feeding him. "I'll never leave you again" I whispered, "I promise."

_!_

The realization made me sick the first moment I had to sit and realize what I'd done. That was after I'd cleaned Vlad's wound and let him rest. I sat on the couch, my hands covered in his blood and Mika's, and I realized, I'd killed her. I'd really killed her. Once upon a time, she'd been everything. That time was long before I knew Vlad, long before I knew happiness, and love. I'd spent the beginning of this life with her, and I'd _killed_ her. Taken the blood from her veins. I hadn't stopped. I'd _murdered_ her.

The realization was followed by hours of sitting there, staring at my bloody hands. I don't know where my mind was, where it had gone. It was blank. Shock had set in. It was only when warm breath cascaded down my neck, soft raven hair tickled my cheek, and his pale hand wrapped around the clean part of my arm, "Come clean up."

I looked at him, "I killed her."

He smiled comfortingly. He kissed my lips very gently, resting his forehead against mine, "The first kill is always the hardest. It's alright my love. Come, get cleaned up." I went with him, my feet moving almost mechanically.

"You see? You're not a soulless monster Jonathan. You did what was instinct" he lifted my chin, and I turned my attention from scrubbing the blood from my hands, to my reflection. I was there, and so was he. He pressed his lips under my ear, and I shivered. I watched his hand slip down the front of my shirt. I moaned, "You're an animal."

"There's a beast inside all of us Jonathan. It's controlling it when needed, that differs us" he murmured into my ear, "I never did. You taught me."

"I did?" I squeaked, watching his tongue trace the outline of my ear, before his lips closed over my rapid pulse. A shiver ran down my spine. I turned off the water and dried my hands. He chuckled against my skin, "Yes. No matter how deep your desire was for me, you tried to remain a gentleman." His hand slipped lower, behind my belt, "Of course I finally broke you, but you have always been such a good boy."

I groaned, "You bastard. This is months of fucking sexual torture ahead of me, isn't it? You're going to fuck the killer out of me."

He laughed this time, fully, his fangs exposed, "I wouldn't quite put it like that. I will drive you insane with thirst. Now that we have forever, I will spend every night until you can bear your hunger no longer making love to you, and every day holding you in my arms."

I leaned back into his arms. My eyes went from our reflections to his face, "You made this curse a gift."

He smiled, "You made this curse a gift my Jonathan. You made everything beautiful to me." He dipped my head back and kissed the base of my throat. I moaned weakly, "Can we start now?"

He tilted my head back, my lips nearly against his, and he whispered, "Yes, now."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Four months later_

Jonathan leaned on the hood of the car as I walked out of what was left of the bar we'd just cleaned out. Flames licked the air and I returned his smirk.

"That's so badass" he said. The red shirt with the sleeves torn from it showed the muscles he'd developed from the four months of it being just us. Personally, I'd never thought he would've lasted a week. He made it four months.

"I'd hoped" I murmured, putting my hands on his hips. His eyes glowed with fresh life, his fangs were still in place.

"You know, we still have a few hours until sunrise. Let's hit another bar" he said. The edges of his tailored leather pants showed a bit more skin than they had a few seconds ago.

I sighed with mock exasperation, "Anything for you."

He lightly kissed my lips, "You too." I brushed a finger over his cheek before he climbed into the car. As was usual with Jonathan, he leaned over and turned on the stereo. I wrapped my arm around him, his body fitting perfectly into my hold. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was time to switch roles for this one.

"Ready?"

He feigned exasperation, "As always."

One hand gripping the steering wheel, one around his shoulder, we drove off into the night. My soul was at rest...as was Jonathan's. At last. A record of the past, a future with a particularly starry night. Music never sounded sweeter.

_Slow ride, take it easy._

**End**


End file.
